Keyboards and pointing devices are common input devices for computers, laptops, cell phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants) and other electronic devices. Mice, track points and touchpads are some common types of pointing devices. There have been several efforts to incorporate computer cursor or pointer control (mouse functions) into a keyboard. Many of these attempts have been made on a laptop and typically include a resistive or capacitive touchpad located below the spacebar, or provide a track point (or mini-joystick) pointing device between the keys on the keyboard. There has even been an attempt to provide a mini joystick or track point within a spacebar key as a pointing device. Some of these techniques can be inconvenient and difficult to learn because they may require an interrupting motion by the user to move the fingers or hand from a resting or home position on the keyboard to the location of the pointing device, which may be a significant change in the user's typing behavior.